1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas gun, and more particularly to a gas gun having a pneumatic driving device that may quickly and continuously propel paintballs by repeatedly using the pneumatic air.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional gas gun comprises a projectile feed tube for supplying paintballs into a barrel of a gun body one at a time, and the paintballs are preferably spherical in form and contain a marking fluid therein, a loading bolt is slidably disposed in the rear portion of the barrel for engaging with the one paintball supplied or fed into the barrel and for feeding or loading the paintball slightly forwardly toward a firing position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,099 to Lee discloses one of the typical gas guns comprising a loading bolt slidably disposed in a rear portion of a barrel of a gun body for engaging with the paintball and for feeding or loading the paintball forwardly toward a firing position to wait for being fired. Normally, a hammer and a complicated control device are further required to be provided and attached to the gun body for moving or operating or actuating the loading bolt to engage and to feed or load the paintballs.
However, such a conventional air gun will quickly consume the pneumatic air, and may not be easily manufactured and assembled, thus increasing manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.